Love Triangle
by Ninkyodo
Summary: Some fortune teller Natsu encounters in the street at night tells him that he will be involved in a love triangle featuring him and two of his closest friends. Natsu doesn't believe what he hears. But all that the strange old lady predicted came true...


_Hello there. So, this is going to be my first_

_Fic in a really, REALLY long time!_

_I started to get into again_

_Lately, so I decided 'why the heck not!' write._

_Thanks for your time, and I hope you enjoy this, as much as_

_I will enjoy writing this! (I love to write!)._

_Please note that English is NOT my mother language,( it's Spanish)_

_So the story may not flow smoothly, because my English word repertory is_

_Not as extended as I wish it was (I'm such a looser)…._

_But don't worry, I have been practicing and reading_

_Plenty of books in English, so this is rather a practice_

_Of what I have learned by that._

_Well, I'll better stop chatting and start writing._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) The future Love Triangle.<br>**

It was a warm evening; the sun was just about to hide behind the ocean.

Natsu was heading back home after a long day doing missions with Happy.

He hadn't seen Lucy, Gray and Erza, for some rare reason. Natsu had asked Levi if she saw

Any of his friends, but she said no. He also asked Mirajane, receiving the same answer.

- Hey, Happy, isn't it weird that Lucy, Erza and Gray didn't come to Fairy Tail

The exact same day?

- Yeah Natsu, why don't we go to Lucy's, maybe she is sick….

- Maybe. But… what about Erza and Gray?

- Maybe they got sick all together, from the same thing.

-Don't be stupid! There is little to no chance that that happened!

Said Natsu rudely. Happy then stopped and with teary eyes he cried:

- Natsu, you are mean, I was only trying to make you feel better!

That said, Happy flapped his wings in the opposite direction they were walking and flew away in

Super high speed, leaving behind a river of tears.

- Happy! Wait!

Shouted Natsu at his beloved friend. He really didn't mean to hurt him. He regretted what he

Said immediately.

He then ran as fast as he could trying to catch up with his little blue friend. He couldn't find him,

But he kept running in the direction he thought happy took off. Nothing. As Natsu realized that there was no trace of Happy anywhere near he slowed his pace until he was walking, looking everywhere for his friend. The sun had already sunk in the ocean, it started to get dark and the wind blew chilling Natsu a bit.

- Happy!

Screamed Natsu again. His voice echoed, still no sign of Happy.

- Damn it! Why did I say that? I have never talked to happy that way. I was just worried for my friends.

Natsu kept walking. The village was all quiet, except for a few steps that echoed in the distance, and some animals that wandered by. Soon Natsu realized that he had walked to a strange part of the village, he didn't quite know. He didn't recognize any houses or establishments nearby.

- Great, now I'm lost.

Said Natsu with a pout.

The pink haired teen kept walking to see if he could ask anyone that was passing by, where he was

And how to get to the part of town he is used to.

He was about to ask a man walking by, but then he thought:

- No way! I've gotta find Happy first!

He then kept walking, not approaching the man he was going to ask for directions at all.

- Happy! Where are you? I didn't mean what I said! Please forgive me!

No response, just his voice echoing in the darkness of the night.

Suddenly he heard some footsteps behind him. Natsu turned back effusively.

- Happy!

It wasn't Happy. Natsu's smile turned into a confused look.

- You… Salamander!

- Huh? How do you know?

Said Natsu with a gasp.

In front of him was what it looked like a short old lady, wearing a cape with a hood covering her head

Revealing only her nose and thin lips with all kind of wrinkles surrounding them.

Her finger was pointing at Natsu. Though it had plenty of tiny wrinkles, the finger was firm and did not

Shake a bit.

- Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, your future holds success and adventure…

- Wha- How do you know my name?

- You will win plenty of battles and get stronger, almost invincible!

Said the lady raising the volume of her voice.

-How do you know all that? You can tell the future, right?

- Indeed, Salamander. Your life is full of happiness and glory. But you will encounter

A few problems.

- Like what…?

- It all involves your emotions and the people you most love. The problems you will have

Only have to do with yourself and the decisions you take, the confusion you will encounter and your fears.

- Tell me more…

- I am not allowed to predict with detail, but I will just tell you the following: You will soon enroll a love triangle between you and two of your beloved comrades; surely this will affect your life in many ways, not only emotional but within guild, Fairy Tail. You will not be able to concentrate. Be careful; don't let your guard down, Salamander, for all the positive things that I saw in your future can disappear. My recommendation: Follow your heart. You will have to break one of your friends heart, tho. But don't worry, that person will understand, just control yourself.

- Wha- This…This is insane! Love Triangle! One of my friends! That's…impossible, I have never seen any of my friends, in that way…

- Well salamander, you will.

- W-well, who are these friends?

Natsu was in total disbelief, but awaited the lady's answer.

- You will soon realize, Natsu, actually, you have always known deep in your heart, not only who these two friends are, but the one of them who you truly love. You just haven't realized, and I doubt you would have ever realized, If I didn't encounter you.

- I… I'm confused…

- I bet you are, Dragneel Natsu…

-A-Any way's, thank you…

- You are welcome, salamander…

The old lady turned away and walked slowly, and then she suddenly stopped and said:

- By the way, the friend you are looking for is at one of your friend's house. Heartfilia Lucy.

Just keep walking straight, and you will soon get to the places where you frequent.

- Th-Thank you!

Then Natsu ran to Lucy's home.

* * *

><p>Well, there is par 1 ;n;<p>

I hope that this was somehow enjoyable.

Sorry if there was grammar mistakes or

if something didn't make quite sense.

Ohohohoh... Stay tunned to figure out

who are these two future lovers,

and who will Natsu pick.

Also, what problems will he encounter,

and how will these love interests

affect his judgment. 


End file.
